


Dog Tags

by swampslip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Leg Humping, M/M, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, bully him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “You have a purpose, with me,” Gabe says lowly, “You don’t have that anywhere else, not anymore.”Jesse shifts onto his side, facing Gabe and Gabe turns his head to look at the younger man.“Do I?” Jesse mutters, “Or are you butterin’ me up so I wanna stay?”“You’d know, if I was… Giving you incentive.”Jesse’s brows furrow then smooth and the younger man glances down at the remote, then up to Gabe’s eyes.“And if you pull this shit again ‘cause you want thatincentive, I,” Gabe says firmly, dangerously low, “Willknow.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> lambchopzs on twitter did art for this [here!](https://twitter.com/lambchopzs/status/1331320404812640261) thank you again!!! *sob*🥺🥺🥺

"I ain't a dog."

"Hm."

"I ain't!" Jesse huffs and gestures angrily at the tracking collar Gabe is holding, "You agreed to this?"

"The other options were much worse," Gabe says lowly, "Besides, I can privately control this, there's only one remote."

Jesse grimaces and groans, letting his head fall back as he closes his eyes tightly, trying to gather himself.

Trying not to get more upset at how dehumanizing this feels.

He startles when his commander's hand lands on his shoulder.

"C'mon," Gabe murmurs, "Lift up your hair, let's get this over with."

"Like this is such a hardship for you," Jesse grumbles but shoves his hair up, holding it in one fist as he keeps his eyes closed. 

"McCree,” Gabe huffs and his fingers brush against Jesse’s neck as he wraps the length of the collar around Jesse’s throat, bringing the buckle to the base as he fastens it.

Feels Jesse swallows against his knuckles. 

Jesse presses his lips together and averts his eyes when his commander tries to meet his gaze. 

“Too tight?”

“No, Sir,” Jesse whispers. 

“If it really starts bothering you,” Gabe says quietly, “Come to me, alright?”

“Okay,” Jesse says slowly, reaching up and stepping back simultaneously, grazing the smooth leather with his fingertips. 

“Great,” Gabe says and points past their base camp towards where the other team is moving through the forest, “Go catch up.”

Jesse looks up at him briefly through the strands of hair hanging in his face then quickly moves off, disappearing into the trees.

Gabe pulls his pack up off the ground and slings it on, rubbing his hands together roughly to get rid of the phantom sensation of Jesse’s throat under his fingers.

\--

 _“What the-”_ Jesse gasps sharply and covers his mouth roughly, yanking at the collar as it sends mild pulses through his neck. 

He ducks behind a stack of crates as the collar continues to buzz. 

He hears the tone of conversation change, though he doesn’t understand the language being spoken. 

Jesse presses his lips together hard and yanks out his com, sending a ping to his commander. 

He hadn’t been paying attention to the time, his check-in window coming and going without notice as he spied on the weapon-runners’ camp. 

"Fuckin'- Stop-" Jesse mutters and yanks harder on the collar, trying to will the pulsing to stop as his eyes involuntarily water, "C'mon, Reyes."

Jesse has to drop on his ass, trying to undo the latch on the collar but it doesn't budge. 

A gunshot rings out, piercing the air over his head and Jesse groans, pulling out his revolver and cursing his boss thoroughly in every tongue he can remember.

\--

"You almost got me killed!"

"I think," Gabe says mildly, "That's an exaggeration."

"I was _this_ close to getting at their tech, and your shitty collar brought me to my _knees."_

Gabe raises a brow at him, then his nose wrinkles in concern. 

"Do we need to adjust the settings?" Gabe asks and stands from his desk, coming around to stand in front of Jesse. 

Jesse's hand lifts almost involuntarily to brush against the leather that sits snugly at the base of his throat. 

"I don't know but I'd kinda like to be able to take the thing off if-"

"There's no point… If you can just remove it whenever," Gabe mutters and crouches in front of him, reaching up and grabbing the electronics housing on the collar, fiddling with it as he produces the remote from a pocket in his cargos. 

Jesse holds himself still, staring over his commander's head as the beeps echo through his mind. 

The collar vibrates and it startles Jesse who glances down at his commander sharply.

"Feel that?" Gabe asks rhetorically and Jesse grits his teeth, annoyance spiking in him again. 

The vibrations get stronger then cut out and Jesse tenses in anticipation. 

The first shock he can barely feel, doesn't even make him twitch. 

Gabe looks up at him with a raised brow in silent question. 

"... Too low," Jesse mutters reluctantly. 

"Hm."

A second, third, fourth, and fifth pulse come in quick succession, each stronger than the last.

But still mild.

"How many levels are there?"

"One hundred."

"Jesus," Jesse mutters and there's another pulse. 

Strong enough to make him sit up a bit, but he knows he could ignore it if he tried. 

"... Still kinda low," Jesse whispers. 

"That's forty."

Jesse hums in acknowledgment and watches Gabe fiddle with the remote. 

The next shock has his toes curling in his boots and he blinks over his commander's head in shock as he feels himself getting hard. 

"Fifty?"

Jesse gives a small shrug, uncertain, and too nervous his voice will betray his interest if he speaks. 

"Would that stop you?" 

Jesse shakes his head, it might make him pause, but it's still not that strong. 

The next pulse makes him gasp, grabbing the armrests of the chair, his chin tucking to his chest involuntarily as the current runs through him. 

"Fuck," Jesse whispers then covers his mouth tightly. 

"... Too much?"

"Bit."

"Hm," Gabe fiddles with it again, "Went up to seventy-five."

"Maybe sixty?" Jesse whispers hoarsely, trying not to squirm. 

"Yeah," Gabe mutters and tests it. 

It makes Jesse jolt but doesn't have him curling in on himself. 

"Better?" 

Jesse huffs and glares at Gabe for a moment petulantly before reaching up to rub at his throat and nodding. 

"Funny, cause it was only on forty before," Gabe says wryly but steps back, returning to his chair. 

Jesse makes a weak noise of protest and rubs his throat again before just settling his fingers on the collar. 

“I suppose it _could_ feel more intense when you can’t anticipate it,” Gabe says and flicks through something on his computer, “Ready to give your report?”

“... Yessir.”

\--

He’s only a quarter-mile or so away from base when the collar shocks him. 

Jesse growls and tugs at it, turning around and walking back a few yards, trying to find where the radius from Gabe ends, trying to get the pulsing to stop. 

He ends up walking almost all the way back to base, unable to get the collar to stop, so he just kicks the ground to check for anything that’ll bite his ass, then sits roughly in the sand, staring up at the night sky. 

Being back in New Mexico has him antsy, which is making Gabe antsy as well, he’s sure. 

His commander probably assumes he’ll fuck off to Deadlock as soon as he gets the chance-

He’s more concerned with why he doesn’t feel at home in the desert anymore. 

Jesse sits under the open sky for a good thirty minutes, the collar continuing to beep and pulse at him in warning, then the intensity ratchets up. 

Jesse gasps and grabs at his throat, curling over himself, barely able to lift himself onto his knees as the current has him trembling. 

“Fuck,” Jesse whispers, the pulses fading down to a lower intensity, _“Asshole.”_

\--

Gabe looks up at him from his makeshift desk in the commander’s tent and Jesse has to resist the urge to throw something at the older man when he sees the remote casually laying next to Gabe’s hand. 

“Take it off,” Jesse says hoarsely. 

“... Kid, I was trying to call you back for hours,” Gabe mutters and drops his gaze back to his work, “I’m not taking it off after that stunt.”

“I wanted to see the _stars_ ,” Jesse says, barely more than a growl, “Or is that prohibited in Blackwatch as well?”

Gabe’s shoulders tense and the older man slowly shoves the chair back from the desk and turns, crooking a finger at Jesse, gesturing the younger man closer. 

Jesse grits his teeth and walks around the desk. 

Gabe gestures at the floor between his boots and the command is unmistakable. 

Jesse hesitates, feeling his heartrate start to climb, then slowly lowers himself to his knees. 

Gabe hooks a finger under the collar, bringing Jesse closer, and holds the remote up to it as Jesse’s lungs refuse to work. 

“It’s turned off,” Gabe murmurs, following a series of beeps, “Do you have a clock?”

“Yeah,” Jesse whispers shakily, as the backs of Gabe’s fingers brush his throat, pulling away. 

“Be back by two.”

\--

Gabe hardly seems like he’s moved since Jesse left. 

Still hunched at the too short desk, filing away information and issuing commands to remote team members. 

Jesse doesn’t bother with waiting for the order, takes initiative for once. 

He’s grateful for the trust, he feels more amiable than before as he circles the desk and lowers himself to his knees at Gabe’s side.

His commander glances at him tiredly, then double takes, not having noticed him come in, evidently. 

Gabe looks at the clock, reads the ‘01:42: and turns back to Jesse, squinting. 

“What are you doing?” Gabe mutters.

“... I’d like to hit the hay, for a bit,” Jesse says slowly, “So, if you could-”

Jesse gestures at the collar vaguely and sees Gabe’s eyes darken, flicking over his face, studying him. 

“You…” Gabe sighs and turns his chair, snatching the remote and nudging Jesse’s chin up, pressing it to the collar as he looks into Jesse’s eyes, “Why?”

“You don’t trust me,” Jesse whispers. 

Gabe doesn’t respond, fiddles with the settings to turn the collar back on. 

Jesse instinctively grabs Gabe’s knee when the pulses start, climbing in intensity. 

He sees some kind of realization in Gabe’s eyes and closes his own, biting his lower lip as the pulsing finally climbs to his usual level. 

“Good?”

“Good,” Jesse says shakily and pulls his hand off the older man, “Sorry.”

Gabe just stares at him for a moment then points at the flaps of the tent in dismissal. 

\--

It’s not exactly an easy thing to hide, the collar. 

Jesse’s gotten used to the teasing after two weeks, mostly. 

Sometimes he catches himself in the mirror and thinks it’s a bit _much_ , the way he looks, the dark leather on his throat, softening at the edges. 

Sometimes he curses when the memories of Gabe tugging him closer by the collar or ordering him to kneel come to the front of his mind and he has to splash his face with cold water to cool his heated cheeks. 

\--

“McCree,” Gabe says from across the Commons and Jesse blinks, lifting his gaze from the movie playing on the projector. 

Gabe crooks a finger at him and Jesse moves into action, standing from one of the chairs and obediently coming to stand in front of his commander. 

“Wow,” Someone whispers behind Jesse and Gabe’s hearing picks it up, “Such a well-trained bitch.” 

Jesse doesn’t react, so Gabe has to assume the younger man didn’t hear it. 

“Come with me,” Gabe murmurs and turns. 

And he knows Jesse will follow and something about that and the comment settles heavy in his gut. 

\--

Jesse’s fidgety, in his office, waiting for a reason. 

Instruction.

 _Something_.

“You still lone wolfing?” Gabe asks quietly and sits back on the edge of his desk. 

“What?”

“Not making any… Friends?”

“I… Was I supposed to?” Jesse asks and his voice has gone nervous. 

Gabe tilts his head to the side and frowns lightly at the younger man. 

Watches as Jesse’s shoulders draw up minutely. 

Preparing.

Defensive. 

“No one’s tried to kill me,” Jesse offers weakly. 

“Hm.”

“I… They don’t trust me,” Jesse says carefully, “It’s fine.”

“They’ll have to, eventually,” Gabe mutters, “You can’t be on a team that doesn’t trust you.”

It sounds more final than he intends and he sees Jesse’s eyes flick around like he’s assessing. 

Like he’s trying to screen a room, his position, his choices. 

“Sit,” Gabe says softly. 

Jesse swallows hard enough the collar shifts, then moves to sit in the chair in front of Gabe. 

Eyes low. 

Gabe runs his tongue over the edge of his upper teeth, studying his agent. 

“Still not too tight?” Gabe asks slowly and lifts a finger to gesture at Jesse’s neck. 

“No, sir.”

“Getting comfortable?” It slips out and it’s a little mean. 

Gabe bites down subtly on his tongue, watching Jesse’s reaction. 

The tip of the younger man’s tongue darting over his lower lip nervously. 

Jesse nods. 

Gabe blinks, but he shouldn’t be surprised by the answer, it’s more that Jesse answered, honestly. 

No protest. 

“McCree,” Gabe says quietly, “Should I take it off?”

“What?” Jesse asks hoarsely. 

“Should I…” Gabe straightens up slightly and Jesse’s head jerks up, looking up at him wildly, “Take it off?”

Jesse’s brows furrow and he studies Gabe, distrusting and confused. 

“You don’t trust me,” Jesse says slowly. 

“I don’t.”

“Then why would you take it off?”

“If I can always call you back, how will I trust you to come back on your own?”

Jesse just stares up at him. 

“Okay,” Jesse says slowly. 

Gabe steps closer and lifts Jesse’s chin with one hand, pulling out the remote with the other. 

“You gonna be good?” Gabe murmurs, “If I take this off?”

“Yessir,” Jesse whispers. 

Gabe unlocks the collar and undoes the buckle, stepping back when it’s free, the leather soft over his knuckles. 

Jesse’s throat is a little red, looks a little odd, bare after so many days. 

Jesse reaches up and rubs at his throat lightly with a small sound. 

“Alright?” Gabe asks slowly. 

“Was that what you brought me here for?” Jesse asks and his eyes dart down to the collar in Gabe’s hand then back up. 

“It was, you can go back, now.”

Jesse stands and moves towards the door, hesitating. 

“... Thanks?”

Gabe just nods, moves around to the back of his desk, tucking the collar and remote away with a sneaking suspicion it won’t be there long as the door to his office closes behind Jesse. 

\--

Four days. 

Gabe takes a deep breath and lowers his gaze from the sky to where Jesse is shuffling his weight in front of him. 

“Any explanation?”

“... I was just,” Jesse whispers, “I wanted to look around.”

“We set a curfew.”

“I forgot, then I remembered, and it was too late.”

Gabe unbuckles the strap of his pack across his chest and sets it beside him. 

“Get down here,” Gabe mutters, leaning back on the tree trunk.

His legs are outstretched in front of him, spread comfortably as he waited for Jesse to wander back to camp. 

He doesn’t indicate where he intends Jesse to sit, and he’s not moving at all. 

It’s slightly for his own amusement, a bit of levity as he watches Jesse struggle with the decision. 

Then kneel between Gabe’s spread legs. 

Gabe quirks an eyebrow at him, judging his choice and Jesse flusters. 

“You’re just bein’ mean now,” Jesse mutters, “Where the fuck do you want me to go?”

“Where you’re told to.”

“You said ‘down here’,” Jesse protests weakly, “I’m down here.”

“Mm-hm.”

“So why are you lookin’ at me like I did somethin’ stupid?”

“Maybe that’s just how I look at you.”

Jesse stares at his commander before exhaling roughly and dropping his gaze. 

“Just put the fuckin’ thing on,” Jesse whispers. 

“Move your hair,” Gabe murmurs and digs out the collar and remote, “Come closer.”

Jesse looks at him warily but shuffles a little closer between Gabe’s thighs and the older man sits up. 

Jesse yanks up his hair and closes his eyes and-

The leather wrapping around his neck, squeezing then settling, soft and weighty, it’s worryingly calming. 

Gabe tips his chin up a bit painfully and Jesse breathes out shakily when the vibrations start. 

Then turn to pulsing and Jesse drops his hair, clenches his fists on his thighs. 

They slowly reach his usual level then tick up once, twice, and his stomach starts to ache with how tight he’s holding himself. 

“It’s high ‘nough,” Jesse whispers but the level ticks up again and he feels his cock twitching in his pants, _“Reyes.”_

“Go back to camp,” Gabe says slowly, “Grab your things and move them to the empty side of my tent.”

“What?” Jesse asks hoarsely and sits back, brows furrowing in anger, offense, “You’re tight-leashin’ me?”

“Now there’s an idea,” Gabe mutters then points in the direction of camp with the remote, “‘Go.”

Jesse sighs roughly and stands and walks away like he was told to. 

And Gabe lets his head fall back against the tree, staring up at the sky again. 

\--

Jesse’s things are orderly, if squished into the smallest amount of space possible next to Gabe’s bedroll. 

Jesse’s laying on his side, facing the tent opening, when Gabe comes in. 

He can feel Jesse’s eyes following him until he starts to strip, then that itch of being watched is abruptly gone. 

His head tilts lightly in curiosity as he pulls off his uniform, down to boxers and an athletic undershirt. 

“We’re on surveillance, tomorrow,” Gabe murmurs, “Over the town.”

Jesse shifts behind him but doesn’t respond and Gabe turns, walking closer and dropping onto his bedroll. 

He sees Jesse’s eyes lock onto the remote as Gabe sets it on the ground between their bedrolls. 

The younger frowning and glancing up at him in question. 

Gabe lays back and crosses his arms and legs comfortably, looking up at the ceiling of the tent. 

“I don’t believe you,” Gabe says, quiet and firm, “Our first day off base and you just _forget_?”

“It’s pretty,” Jesse whispers, “I didn’t wanna come back yet.”

“But you did.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

Jesse mumbles something and Gabe rolls his eyes. 

“ _Why_?”

“I don’t- I get this weird… Guilt,” Jesse whispers, “Disappointin’ you.”

“Hm.”

“And I don’t speak the language and even if I ran if you bothered, we got eyes all over, where could I hide?”

“You thought about it.”

“I… I’m always thinkin’ ‘bout it,” Jesse admits quietly, “Even when I’m happy with you, it’s just… A naggin’.”

“You have a purpose, with me,” Gabe says lowly, “You don’t have that anywhere else, not anymore.”

Jesse shifts onto his side, facing Gabe and Gabe turns his head to look at the younger man. 

“Do I?” Jesse mutters, “Or are you butterin’ me up so I wanna stay?”

“You’d know, if I was… Giving you incentive.”

Jesse’s brows furrow then smooth and the younger man glances down at the remote, then up to Gabe’s eyes. 

“And if you pull this shit again ‘cause you want that _incentive_ , I-” Gabe says firmly, dangerously low, “Will _know_.”

“Yessir,” Jesse whispers and Gabe turns back towards the ceiling, closes his eyes. 

“Good boy.”

He hears Jesse’s sharper breath in, then silence. 

Then Jesse shifting nervously and trying to get comfortable. 

He’s awake for a good twenty minutes, listening until Jesse falls asleep. 

Gabe rubs roughly at his headache then aims for unconsciousness himself. 

\--

Hour five of six of boring, mind-numbing surveillance, nothing to be observed beyond the seedier habits of locals-

And Jesse’s been perfect. 

If, a bit quiet. 

Jesse’s sitting with his legs pulled up onto the chair but Gabe doesn’t bother scolding him for it. 

The younger man’s being diligent, controls resting on his knees as he hugs his shins and watches all the monitors. 

They’re about fifteen feet down, the antenna feeding their monitors disguised as a tree on the surface of the cliff-top. 

“One hour,” Gabe says mildly, not looking up from the transcript of earlier com relays.

“Yessir.”

Gabe’s brows furrow at that and he looks up under his lashes at Jesse. 

One of the younger man’s hands has come up to rest over his collarbone, fingertips just pressed against the leather around his neck. 

Gabe knows he was a bit careless, putting it on. 

“Too tight?”

“S’fine,” Jesse murmurs and moves the angle of one camera. 

Gabe hums quietly and drops his gaze back down. 

\--

“Where are you going?” Gabe mumbles, half muffled by his arm as he’s lifting his head to squint in the dark. 

“Just-” Jesse swallows, “Gotta piss.”

“Three minutes.”

“ _What_?” Jesse asks hoarsely. 

“Better hurry.”

Jesse curses under his breath and is out of the tent in seconds. 

Gabe rolls his eyes and lays his head back down rubbing at his face sleepily then reaching around for the remote. 

He’s idly counting seconds in the back of his mind as they pass. 

Hovering his finger on the vibrate button. 

He’s twenty seconds from three minutes when the tent flap is whipped open and Jesse ducks inside. 

“Mm,” Gabe hums and sets the remote back down, closing his eyes as Jesse lays back down, “Good boy.”

“Jesus,” He hears Jesse whisper and his grin is hidden by his arm when he slips back under. 

\--

Jesse doesn’t stray far from him, but Gabe’s not as worried, with the collar as… 

Backup, he supposes. 

They’re up on a different hill, sheep watching them warily from down the slope. 

“Is there not a fence?” Gabe mutters, watching one sheep just as warily as it stares at him. 

“Pro’ly just dogs,” Jesse murmurs, looking down at the town, just to admire the quaintness of it all, “They can’t exactly swim off the island.”

“Hm.”

“Biggest threat’s gonna be wolves or somethin’,” Jesse rubs his nose and sits up a bit, “Whatever’s in the woods.”

“Biggest threat is us, now.”

“... Are you- Are you _scared_ of the sheep?” Jesse asks incredulously, sounding delighted. 

“Quiet.”

“They ain’t gon’... Bite, or charge, ‘less you piss one of the rams off.”

“McCree, shut _up.”_

Jesse goes quiet, but only for a few minutes before he’s chattering again. 

“I just think it’s funny that _you_ , s’big as you are-” Jesse cuts off with a gasp and reaches up grabbing at the collar when it pulses. 

Just once, a warning. 

He looks at Gabe with wide eyes and his cheeks slowly flush from more than the early summer heat and his eyes drop back down to the buildings below. 

Gabe’s hand flexes and he regrets it, just a bit. 

Stashes the remote and grabs his canteen instead, passing it off to Jesse. 

“Drink,” Gabe murmurs. 

Jesse’s fingers brush his, a bit unsteady, and the younger man brings the canteen close to his stomach, unscrewing the top and taking a few sips. 

Slowly holding it out in question, cap held in his other hand. 

Gabe takes it and takes a few sips as well, then holds it out, between them. 

Here’s Jesse’s swallow before the younger man’s fingers are brushing his again as he screws it back on. 

\--

Gabe could’ve anticipated this, but he didn’t. 

Blackwatch and Overwatch agents are mingled, Jack sitting next to him as they observe. 

Tiered, one-on-one elimination rounds. 

Jesse’s doing well, really well, perfectly adhering to the rules while managing to get soldiers with sixty pounds and a decade of advantages on their backs. 

Gabe feels pride-

Then Jesse cries out angrily as one of Jack’s agents yanks him off balance by the collar. 

Gabe and Jack start towards the pairing, weaving around other recruits as people start to turn and look.

Jesse breaks the main rule and moves to throw a punch right at the other agent’s face. 

Gabe catches Jesse’s fist and pushes it down, squeezing it tightly. 

“You piece of shit,” Jesse growls anyway and moves to lunge at Jack’s agent who’s watching with a cocky tilt to his mouth, one brow lifted. 

Gabe turns Jesse and gets between them, moving his hands to Jesse’s shoulders and holding the younger man firmly in place. 

“Jack,” Gabe says quietly. 

“Garret,” Jack starts and his voice is quiet and smooth, “I’d think it’d be common sense that using that as an advantage in training wouldn’t be allowed.”

The cockiness evaporates and Garret’s brows furrow lightly, the agent slowly shifting to stand to attention. 

“It’s not in the rules,” Garret says and Gabe feels Jesse trembling under his hands, digs his thumbs into the younger man’s back, “I merely saw it as an opportunity to get the upper hand.”

“No, it isn’t in the rules, but thinking beyond what’s expected of you is also an encouraged quality of an Overwatch agent,” Jack says slowly, and his voice is firmer now, less patient. 

Gabe’s thankful, for once, of Jack’s rigid standards of empathy. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Garret says, eyes locked on Jesse, “But perhaps if it’ll be common for Blackwatch to be _collared_ that an amendment to the rules is made.”

Jesse breathes out shakily and jerks forward again and if Gabe didn’t have a tight grip on the younger man-

He’s not entirely sure that Jesse wouldn’t have killed the smug piece of shit. 

“Dismissed,” Jack says stiffly, “You’re out.”

Garret starts to protest, insisting that he won but Jack levels him with piercing blue eyes and Garret steps back, moves off the mats to join the rest of the loser line. 

“Come on,” Gabe mutters and walks Jesse towards his and Jack’s seats. 

“I would’ve won,” Jesse says hoarsely when Gabe sits him down next to his chair. 

“I know.”

That seems to be enough for Jesse, who sits with his legs crossed and the room is still staring, wary. 

“Alright,” Jack says and sits down heavily next to Gabe, “Back to it!”

Gabe watches the pairings for fouls and to write down the rankings, and Jesse watches. 

Observes, learns, Gabe can tell by how Jesse sees certain movements and his muscles twitch in a phantom imitation. 

He’s surprised the younger man didn’t fight more to stay in the ranking, but Jesse seems content, sitting next to Gabe’s feet.

\--

“Showers,” And the remaining agents move into action, funnelling toward the locker rooms. 

Jesse’s still slightly behind him, watching. 

“McCree?” Gabe prompts lightly, nodding at the locker rooms, “You wanna not reek tomorrow?”

“Where’d he go?” Jesse whispers and Gabe knows exactly who Jesse’s asking about.

“... Why?”

Jesse’s nose wrinkles angrily and his head ducks just a bit. 

“Don’t wanna see him,” Jesse mutters and it’s a half-truth, at best. 

Gabe hums quietly. 

Indecisive. 

Jesse’s an easy target, for a lot of reasons. 

Small, criminal, green to the way things work here-

Gabe’s special treatment of him doesn’t help, at all. 

Just makes the target bigger, softer, more enticing. 

Gabe walks to the door leading to the hall without a word, only looks back at Jesse when he reaches it, holds it open. 

Jesse’s looking anxiously between him and the locker rooms. 

Gabe tilts his head out the door and it’s all the incentive Jesse needs to hurry to his side. 

Follow at his heels. 

\--

“In,” Gabe mutters as the door opens to his bio-code and Jesse blinks but follows the command, shuffling inside the room. 

“Shower’s left, first door,” Gabe murmurs. 

“I don’t have clothes,” Jesse says hesitantly, “Is this your room?”

“Yes.”

“Why am I… In your room?”

“What did he say?”

Jesse’s nose wrinkles and he looks towards the bathroom, considering taking a shower anyway just to escape. 

“McCree.”

“Same shit everyone else says,” Jesse mutters, “About me bein’ your bitch, and how I must be kept around for your _personal_ reasons ‘cause they’re so good and I _suck_ and-”

Jesse lets out a little frustrated sound and gestures at the collar and Gabe. 

“Now you’re bringin’ me to your room-” Jesse says shakily, “And I- I don’t even _care.”_

“... Care?”

“I don’t care, what anyone but _you_ thinks about me,” Jesse mumbles. 

“... You sure about that?”

Jesse rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer. 

“Go,” Gabe gestures at the bathroom, “Take a shower, I’ll find some clothes for you to wear.”

Jesse watches him then seems to come to some kind of resoluteness, closing his eyes with a sigh and turning away, the bathroom door closing behind him. 

Gabe pulls the remote out of his pocket and sets it on the coffee table, in plain sight for when Jesse comes back out. 

Then he climbs up the steps to the loft and digs around in his clothes, looking for some clothes small enough they’ll stay on Jesse. 

He settles on drawstring flannels and one of his older sweatshirts. 

Setting them down in front of the bathroom door and settling himself on the couch, kicking his legs up and bringing his tablet into his lap. 

And if he ghosts into Overwatch’s servers under Jack’s account, and if he opens up Garret’s file and reads the entirety of it, rubbing at his beard-

Who has to know?

\--

Jesse opens the door and peeks out, hidden behind it, one bare shoulder visible when Gabe looks up. 

“Uh… Clothes?” Jesse asks quietly and Gabe just flicks a hand at the ground. 

Jesse looks down, sees the pile and leans out to grab it before the door closes again and Gabe snorts softly in amusement. 

\--

Jesse ties the drawstring around himself as tightly as he can then pulls on the sweatshirt and looks up at himself in the steamed mirror. 

Flushing, a bit, from more than the heat, as his eyes track over how the collar hangs open on him and the shoulders fall off his arms. 

It’s soft and smells faintly of the same soap that was in the shower. 

Jesse inhales shakily as his gut pulses with heat and he can feel his cock twitching, starting to harden. 

And maybe he spent more attention on _cleaning_ than normal, maybe he isn’t sure what Gabe might ask of him when he walks out there.

He rubs his face roughly and checks, but it’s not noticeable with all the extra fabric at his crotch. 

So he opens the door again and steps out into the main room. 

Looking at Gabe for instruction. 

“Come here,” Gabe mutters, not looking up from his tablet, nodding at the empty half of the couch next to himself. 

“Am I in trouble?” Jesse asks before moving.

Voice soft and hesitant. 

“Not really.”

“Okay,” Jesse says slowly then walks around to the far end of the couch and sits down stiffly. 

“I’ll take it off,” Gabe says, low and soft, “While you’re with me.”

“... Okay.”

“But you don’t want me to, do you?”

Jesse swallows roughly and looks down at himself, rubs his hands over the legs of the borrowed sweatpants. 

Gabe hums and it’s knowing and Jesse hates it. 

Then Gabe reaches forward for the remote and Jesse tenses, his fingers clenching in the fabric. 

“Do you want this?” Gabe asks and gestures lightly with the remote. 

“... Yessir.”

Gabe sits back on the couch and pulls his tablet up, crossing his legs casually and click on the vibrations. 

Jesse exhales in a soft whoosh and Gabe sucks on his teeth, bringing up a report he already read so he can pretend he’s not paying attention. 

Then he moves the collar to soft, low pulsing.

Continues to pretend to read.

And every other minute he ticks up the level, and he sees Jesse’s hands go white-knuckled, clenching in the borrowed sweatpants. 

And slowly the bulge of Jesse’s cock becomes a faint outline, and the younger man is breathing unsteady, holding himself tight and small in the corner of the couch. 

“Such a strange dog you are,” Gabe murmurs and Jesse makes a weak noise in response, “So loyal but so dumb.”

“Fuck,” Jesse whispers and his hands shift the fabric, pulling it away from his cock as his face heats. 

The level jumps up, and Jesse’s chest shudders as his toes curl in the carpet. 

“Such a good boy, most of the time,” Gabe sighs like he’s put upon and sees Jesse twitch, “Just need a little reminder here and there I guess.”

“I am,” Jesse whispers shakily, “I’m a good boy.”

“Mm, sometimes.”

“I can be better,” Jesse says thickly, “I can.”

“I know you _can.”_

“I _will_ ,” Jesse whispers then jerks and gasps as the level jumps up and Gabe almost gives up on the tablet entirely, he wants to see how ruddy Jesse’s cheeks are, “Oh Christ.”

“Don’t make a mess in the house, Jesse.”

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jesse bites down on a whimper and rubs his palms down his thighs, “Close.”

“Already?” Gabe tsks and stops the pulses. 

Sees Jesse slump back on the couch out of the corner of his eye, breathing fast, hips tilting lightly, cock a hard line under _Gabe’s_ sweatpants. 

“You better not be getting my pants dirty,” Gabe says lowly. 

“I’m sorry.”

Gabe hums his disapproval and Jesse flinches, the younger man whining softly 

“Take them off,” Gabe mutters, _“Good boys_ don’t make a mess in their _loaned_ clothes.”

“I’m sorry,” Jesse whispers again and it’s weaker, guilty. 

Jesse slides off the couch onto the floor and shuffles out of the pants, setting them carefully to the side and keeping one hand pushing his cock down, covering himself. 

Gabe hums softly and Jesse drops his gaze to the carpet between his knees. 

And Gabe lets him stew in it for a couple minutes. 

Then presses the single pulse button, level sixty. 

Jesse jerks with it, and his fingers grip the width of his cock and Gabe can see the shine of pre-come on Jesse’s lower belly, smeared through the dark hair there. 

“Move your hand.”

Jesse ducks his head further but moves his hands back to his thighs, his cock falling heavy between his thighs, shiny and flushed at the head and leaking. 

“Good boy,” Gabe hums, “There you are.”

Jesse’s hips twitch lightly and the younger man shifts his weight, sitting a little lower between his heels. 

“Don’t drip on the carpet.”

“I- If I can’t touch…” Jesse breathes in sharply when the collar pulses again, he presses his lips together. 

Gabe starts the rhythmic pulsing again, sixty. 

And Jesse’s nails dig into his thighs and he squirms and tries to lean back as his cock twitches in the air and a clear bead of pre-come starts to string down from the slit. 

“Sir,” Jesse says desperately. 

“Be a good boy for me, Jesse,” Gabe murmurs. 

Jesse stares at the ground then shifts and moves his thighs together, so that his cock is laying on the seam and the pre-come drips into the crease his thighs make. 

Gabe huffs a soft laugh and ticks up the level. 

“Fuck,” Jesse whines and his back arches and he starts to curl over himself, “Oh fuck, I’m-”

“Not ‘til I say,” Gabe murmurs and sits up a bit, “Unless you were lying.”

“What?” Jesse asks hoarsely. 

“You said you _will_ be better,” Gabe leans down and murmurs, “And I want you to wait.”

“I- I’m-” Jesse takes a deep breath and closes his eyes tightly, “Okay.”

Gabe moves one hand to cup the side of Jesse’s jaw and lifts it up. 

“Should get you a real collar, huh? You want that?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Gabe coos, “Nice leather one, better than this, put some tags on it, yeah? Let everyone know who owns you.”

“... Close,” Jesse says thinly, “Please.”

“Let everyone know when you wander off who to call and who’s gonna come get you if you don’t come back,” Gabe murmurs, “ _When_ you wander off, ‘cause you aren’t always such a _good_ boy, are you, Pup?”

“No, Sir,” Jesse says hoarsely, “Sorry.”

“Shh, I know you are, Jesse,” Gabe says softly, “You know how you can apologize?”

And he’s not expecting Jesse to move so suddenly, to lunge between his legs and grab at his waistband and look up at him finally and his eyes are dark and wild and the collars still flashing, pulsing. 

“Gonna have to raise that, huh? You’ve built up a tolerance,” Gabe says slowly and Jesse’s fingers flex on his waistband, waiting for permission, “That’s not what I meant.”

Jesse visibly falters, bites down on his lower lip and drops his gaze. 

So Gabe fits his fist around Jesse’s throat, over the collar and stops the pulses with his free hand, stroking the corded muscle in the side of Jesse’s neck with his thumb. 

“Want you to come for me, Pup,” Gabe says slowly, “Can you do that?”

“How?” Jesse whispers, “Can I-?”

“You can touch,” Gabe offers. 

“What if I want you in my mouth?” Jesse asks, bold and hoarse and Gabe just studies him. 

Lets go, sits back. 

And Jesse’s hands tug down his waistband and wrap around his cock and he lets out a small sound when Jesse’s mouth is on him, halfway down right out the gate and Jesse’s not shy about it at all. 

Gabe pets over Jesse’s hair and sees Jesse tensing and relaxing. 

Gabe mulls it over for a moment then moves his leg between Jesse’s thighs, setting his heel and pressing his shin up against the younger man’s cock. 

Jesse chokes lightly then whines around him and Gabe exhales roughly. 

“C’mon, Puppy, it’s alright,” Gabe mutters, “Know you wanna hump my leg like a hound.”

Jesse’s hands curve over Gabe’s thighs and grip and the younger man starts rutting against his shin, sloppy as he fucks his mouth down Gabe’s cock, making an admirable effort to fit the whole thing down his throat. 

And his hips falter and he whines around Gabe and pulls off just enough to pant and suck at the side of his commander’s cock as his hips thrust then still. 

And one of Jesse’s hands moves down, fast, catching his come as it drips, moving his hips so he doesn’t spill on the carpet. 

“Good boy,” Gabe murmurs and threads his fingers through Jesse’s hair more firmly, “Look at you, remembering the rules.”

Jesse makes a weak sound and moves a bit sluggish as he opens his mouth wide and closes his eyes and lowers himself until Gabe’s cock is dipping into his throat and he’s swallowing around it and Gabe grunts, fists the younger man’s hair tight and holds him there. 

He knows Jesse can hold his breath for minutes, if needed. 

Jesse’s arm slides over his thigh and wraps around him, almost hugging Gabe’s hips as the older man leans back. 

Jesse’s whiskey eyes meet his and Gabe’s toes curl, thighs flex. 

“Okay?” Gabe whispers and Jesse blinks, once, purposeful, “Alright.”

Jesse’s tongue moves lightly under his cock and Gabe groans when Jesse shoves forward, forces him deeper. 

“You wanna swallow?” Gabe whispers and Jesse blinks again, struggling to maintain eye contact. 

Jesse’s hand slides down and squeezes Gabe’s ass, what he can get a fistful of and Gabe feels his balls drawing up, gasps and throws his head back. 

“Shit, _Jesse,”_ Gabe groans then grits his teeth as Jesse pulls back just enough that he can swallow and swallow as Gabe’ cock twitches and spills down his throat. 

Gabe lets go of the younger man’s hair and Jesse pulls off gasping, coughing lightly to the side then immediately moving to press his face to Gabe’s thigh, nuzzling and rubbing his cheek against the coarse hair, pressing his lips lightly to Gabe’s hip. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie)   
>  [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)   
>  [tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
